


Achievement Hunter Carols: Gavvy the Big-Nosed Gamer (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer)

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Carol Parody, Day 12/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Do you recall who has the biggest nose in Achievement Hunter? Let’s sing about him!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Achievement Hunter Carols: Gavvy the Big-Nosed Gamer (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer)

You know Michael and Ryan and Jack, Geoff and Steffie

Jeremy, Myatt Bragg and the twins who are dusky

But do you recall 

The most famous Hunter of all?

Gavvy the Big-Nosed Gamer

Had a very huge-ass nose 

And if you ever saw it

You would agree, I suppose 

All the Achievement Hunters 

Always laughed and called him names 

The fans felt bad for Gavvy 

Always mocked; it’s such a shame 

Then one day with naught to do 

Ryan came to say,

“Guess your nose has certain charm

Please sound the LASO alarm.”

Then, how the groggers sounded 

As Gav shouted out with glee 

“My nose is so popular

It’s on the body of Geoffrey!”


End file.
